plants_vs_zombies_2_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Peashooter
Fake Info on Peashooters can be added, but information on the real game has to stay. (When submerged) |costume1 = Franken Pea |costume2 = Masked Pea |costume3 = Penelopea |costume1c = Peashooter_Costume_China |sun = 100 |rarity = Common |damage = Normal |range = Straight |recharge = Fast |unlocked = Available at the beginning |shot damage = 20 damage per shot every 1.5 seconds |flavor text = "What is it like being famous?" asked the Peashooter while sipping his bottled water, "I can't talk right now, I'm finishing my merchandising deal. Hold my fir coat." }}Peashooter is the first and primary attacking plant received in every game in the Plants vs. Zombies series. He is a peashooting plant that shoots one peaevery 1.5 seconds, dealing 20 damage per shot. Audio (coming) Origins Like most other pea-shooting plants, Peashooter is based on the plant Pisum sativum. The term peashooter is normally used to refer to a toy version of a blowgun, or as a slang for small or low-caliber firearms, referring to how weak he is in the PvZ games (except for the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare series). The name also refers to the fact that Peashooter shoots peas. History Peashooter is once again the first plant available in the player's seed arsenal, obtained before starting the first level. He is the only regular offensive plant available until Cabbage-pult is unlocked after beating Ancient Egypt - Day 2. Almanac Entry Peashooters are your first line of defense. They shoot peas at attacking zombies. |description = "What is it like being famous?" asked the Peashooter while sipping his bottled water, "I can't talk right now, I'm finishing my merchandising deal. Hold my fir coat." }} Upgrades Plant Food Effect When given Plant Food, Peashooter becomes a fast-shooting Gatling Pea, shooting 60 peas in two seconds. Costumed (China only) When given Plant Food, Peashooter now shoots three giant peas that deal 600 damage per shot, dealing a total of 1800 damage. Level Upgrade Level Upgrade (China only) Strategies Peashooter functions in much the same way as the first game, being a plant with not too many pros or cons. However, usage of the Zen Garden will allow just one Peashooter to dispatch even a Buckethead Zombie with little trouble. Boosted Peashooters are quite cheap and very effective against zombies. After that, dig it up with Shovel Boost to get some sun refund or leave him to stall zombies. After the new update, plants may now level up. Once he reaches max level, the Peashooter can kill a basic zombie with two shots, and once in level 20 (max level for common plants) only costs 25 sun and gains lime-colored glowing peas trailing magical essence, with an approximate of 110 damage per shot. A lane of max level Peashooters can easily overwhelm a Gargantuar of any kind (better with Torchwood). Gallery Peashooter canon/Gallery Trivia General This section goes with all the games. * He, along with Sunflower, Wall-nut, and Potato Mine are shown as the mascots of the series, appearing in all Plants vs Zombie games games, as well as in various promotional materials and merchandise. * Many depictions of the Peashooter erroneously portray it having the back leaves of a Repeater, such as on the machine in Slot Machine and many other promotions for the game. * He resembles Bellsprout from the Pokémon series, and Deku Scrubs from The Legend Of Zelda series. * He and Threepeater are the only plants that are plant pieces in Plants vs. Zombies Risk. * A statue of a Peashooter appears as a cameo in a Battlefield 4 map named Dawnbreaker. It is thought that this is a response to the Garden Warfare trailer, which paid homages to various trailers from first-person shooters, mainly Battlefield 3 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. * According to this sticker from Plants vs. Zombies Stickers, he and Sunflower are best friends. Persiffic This section goes with plants vs zombies 2 only * He is one of the six plants seen in the trailer of Plants vs. Zombies 2 being shown fighting the zombies, the other five being Bonk Choy, Bloomerang, Pea Pod, Wall-nut, and Sunflower. * Even though Peashooter is the first plant obtained, it is the second seed packet in the seed selection screen and in the Almanac. * He, along with Sunflower and Wall-nut, are the only plants whose costumes change depending on the season. ** They are also the only plants who do not have a permanent costume. * The player can see Peashooter's pea going through his stem before he fires. ** Peashooter's cheeks also puff up right before shooting, making it look like he actually "regurgitates" a pea and then "spits" it out instead of just shooting it. ** Its Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars description outright states that he "attacks the enemy by spitting peas". ** It might be because it seems to get its peas from the ground. * When Plant Food was used on the Peashooter while he was wearing his 2014 Halloween costume, the mask was still visible. This is opposed to many other plants, as their costumes disappear during their Plant Food effect. * He does his Zen Garden watering animation in the Neon Mixtape Tour - Side A Trailer, when he finished watching Cactus's performance. * He appears as an icon for an upcoming plant named Appease-mint, making him the only plant to be in an icon. See Also * Appease-mint * Peashooting Plants ** Snow Pea ** Threepeater ** Pea Pod ** Fire Peashooter ** Primal Peashooter ** Electric Peashooter ** Shadow Peashooter ** Peashooter Zombie ** Pea